Dont Touch My Ulquiorra!
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Aizen menyruh Ulquiorra untuk menghabiskan winenya, dan saat espada itu tidak sadar, Aizen melakukan...Warning: Agak OOC, AU. BL/Sho ai/Yaoi. Typo, lemon, lime, 17  , anak kecil dilarang baca, ntar nyesel. Fanfic rating M pertama, jadi ditunggu sarannya.


**Dont touch my Ulquiorra!.. **

**Dislaimer by Tite Kubo**

** Pairing: AizenUlqui GrimmUlqui **

**Rating: M **

**Warning: Agak OOC, AU. BL/Sho ai/Yaoi. Typo, lemon, lime, 17+, anak kecil dilarang baca, ntar nyesel. Enjoy... **

**xXx xXx **

Hari ini, Ulquiorra sedang berjalan sendirian untuk menemui sang Tuan, Aizen Sosuke yang baru saja memanggilkan dan menyuruhnya datang ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Anda memanggilku Aizen-sama?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada datar tanpa ekpresi seperti biasa.

"Ya, masuklah!" Aizen yang duduk di sofa nyaman berwarna senada dengan rambutnya mempersilahkan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mendekat, menunduk untuk memberi hormat. Meski tetap tanpa ekpresi, Ulquiorra sempat melihat keadaan meja dihadapan Aizen. Berantakkan. Kulit kacang, batang rokok, dan abunya berserakan mengotori meja kaca itu. Ia juga melihat beberapa botol kaca berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'Wine'.

"Duduklah Ulquiorra, aku ingin kau menemaniku mengabiskan minuman-minuman ini!".

Ulquiorra menurut, ia duduk ditempat yang barusan ditunjuk Aizen, yakni disebelahnya. Disaat yang bersamaan, ia melihat wajah sang Tuan dipenuhi oleh banyak rona merah.

Aizen membuka tutup botol wine itu, lalu menyodorkan sebotol wine yang masih penuh pada Ulquiorra, "Minumlah!".

Ulquiorra menerima botol itu, aroma asing tercium oleh hidung mbangirnya.

Glek

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya, indra pengecapnya merasa asing dengan rasa minuman kesukaan Aizen itu.

"Kau tidak suka?" Aizen coba bertanya.

Ulquiorra menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan!".

Bagi Ulquirra, perintah Aizen adalah segelanya dan yang terbaik untuknya, maka tanpa ragu Ulquiorra menghabiskan sebotol wine dengan kadar alkohol diatas 50%, sangat cukup untuk membuat pemula sepertinya akan mabuk berat.

"Aahhh..." Ulquiorra menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Aizen yang tengah mengamatinya menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa?".

"Kepalaku..pusing.." desis Ulquiorra yang kini mulai sempoyongan. Hingga ia melupakan bahasa baku dan raut yang tidak lagi datar.

"Kau pikir aku akan meracunimu?" dengan tegas Aizen bertanya. Sebuah gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban Ulquiorra untuk pertanyaan Aizen barusan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi, cepat habiskan!".

Ulquiorra mengangguk, dan kembali meneguk _red wine_ yang sisa separo dalam botol, menghabiskan seluruh isinya sesuai perintah tuannya. Tidak peduli pada kepalanya yang makin berat, atau kesadarannya yang makin lama memudar, semuanya.. untuk Aizen-sama.

**. **

**.**

** . **

**.**

Suara denting botol kaca yang jatuh ke lantai menandakan bahwa Ulquiorra telah menghabiskan seluruh wine itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh kurus Ulquiorra juga ambruk dan limbung di atas pangkuan Aizen. Aizen tersenyum puas, mendengar nafas Ulquiorra yang memburu, juga semburat kemerahan diwajah pucat Ulquiorra membuatnya senang. Diputarkan kepala Ulquiorra yang tergolek diatas pahanya, lalu perlahan Aizen menurunkan kepalanya. Lidahnya terjulur dan mulai menari dibibir mungil Ulquiorra yang masih berbau dan berasa wine. Aizen menggigit lalu menghisap bibir Ulquiorra-nya. Ia menekan kedua sisi pipi Ulquiorra, menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi rongga hangat Ulquiorra. Lidah cekatan itu menyapu langit-langit Ulquiorra, mengbsen deretan putih gigi Espada kesayangannya itu. Tidak ada perlawanan dari si pemilik lidah, sebab pemiliknya kini benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Puas dengan itu, Aizen melepas ciumannya, bola mata coklatnya yang berkilat kini menapat penuh nafsu tubuh Ulquiorra yang sempurna untuk ukuran Uke. Seringai tercetak diwajah mantan kapten itu, tanpa pikir panjang, satu tangannya ia selipkan ditengkuk Ulquiorra, sedangkan yang satunya lagi dipinggangnya, mengangkat tubuh Ulquiorra, menggendongnya ala wanita-wanita malam, membawa tubuh ringkih dan tak berdaya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melalui pintu rahasia yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

**xXx xXx**

Sementara itu, Grimmjow mondar-mandir dalam kamarnya, perasaannya tak menentu, bayangan Ulquiorra selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" sambil menyimpan pertanyaan seperti itu, Grimmjow keluar dari kamarnya, lalu bergegas menuju kamar Ulquiorra.

"Kosong? Kemana dia?" Grimmjow merutuk kesal saat ia tidak melihat sosok yang sangat ia cemaskan itu berada dalam kamarnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia teringat pada orang itu, orang yang sangat ia benci, "Aizen! Sial!" dengan langkah geram Grimmjow segera menuju ke ruangan pribadi Aizen.

**.**

** . **

**.**  
Aizen merebahkan tubuh Ulquiorra ke atas king size miliknya, memposisikan Espdanyanya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Aizen memandang penuh nafsu tubuh Ulquiorra, dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya. Puas memandangi tubuh yang tergolek itu, Aizen kembali mengunci bibir Ulquiorra dalam ciuman yang menuntut.

"Ennng.." Ulquiorra mengerang, tapi tetap tak membuka mata, ia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol yang sama sekali belum berkurang.

Aizen membuka resleting hakama Ulquiorra, mengekspos kulit pucat dengan tato empat didadanya. Aizen mulai menggerayangi lekuk tubuh indah itu. Memainkan jari-jarinya, menyusuri angka 4 didadanya, terus turun untuk meraba kedua benda kenyal kemerahan didada bidang itu. Makin ke bawah, dan jarinya mulai menari diperut dan sekitar pusar Ulquiorra. Ia kembali mengunci bibir Ulquiorra lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Selesai dengan bibir mungil Ulquiorra, kini kidah Aizen sibuk menjilat cuping telinga Ulquiorra membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang sebentar. Kini lidah terampil itu tengah menjilati lekuk leher Ulquiorra yang terekspos, menghisap, dan menggigitnya, terus begitu sampai pertemuan leher dan bahu itu kini dipenuhi oleh banyak kissmark hasil karyanya.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Grimmjow pun sampai di kamar Aizen, dengan kakinya ia membuka ruangan pribadi bosnya itu kasar. Terkejut, tentu saja, sebab saat itu ia melihat Aizen sedang berada diatas tubuh orang yang ia sukai, sedang memilin puting kanannya, dan menghisap lalu menggigit puting yang satunya lagi.

"AIZEN! APA-APAAN KAU!" bentaknya, ia panas melihat kekasihnya dijadikan boneka oleh Aizen, amarahnya makin memuncak saat mengetahui jika Ulquiorra tidak sedarkan diri.

Tanpa mengehentikan kegiatannya, Aizen melihat Grimmjow dengan sudut matanya. "Ow.. Rupanya kau Grimmjow? Apa kau datang untuk membantuku menikmati tubuh Ulquiorra?" tanya Aizen dengan nada sarkastis.

Kuping Grimmjow memanas mendengar perkataan Aizen, "Jangan sentuh Ulquiorra! Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhnya Aizen!" sentaknya.

Aizen tidak peduli, ia malah menghisap dan menggigit puting Ulquiorra yang belum terjamah.

"Ennng.." rintih Ulquiorra.

Melihat semua itu, Grimmjow langsung berlari, hendak memukul Aizen, tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat dalam sekejap saja Reiatsu Aizen membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak.

"Kalau kau mau mencicipinya, tunggulah setelah aku selesai," katanya sambil menurunkan celana Ulquiorra menunjukan benda milik Ulquiorra yang menegang dan mulai basah diujungnya.

"Sial..tubuhku.." Grimmjow merutuk dalam hati.

"Enng..ahh.." desah Ulquiorra mulai terdengar kembali ketika Aizen memijat dan memompa miliknya, meski Ulquiorra masih memejamkan mata.

"Hentikkan!" desis Grimmjow.

Aizen yang hendak menurunkan kepalanya, melihat ka arah Grimmjow sejenak, lalu ia berujar, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Grimm?".

"JANGAN, SENTUH ULQUIORRAKU!" bentakknya, tapi ia masih belum bisa bergerak karena reiatsu Aizen yang begitu kuat.

"Nanti ya, kalau aku selesai.." balas Aizen sebelum menjilat milik Ulquiorra, meraupnya, mengulum dan menggigit kecil ujungnya.

"Mmmh..ahhh..." Ulquiorra menggeliat. "Ul..quiorra.." desis Grimmjow, sakit rasanya melihat orang yang ia sukai diperlakukan seperti itu. Memejamkan mata, ia tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

"Nnng..mmh..akh.." Aizen tersenyum melihat ekpresi Ulquiorra yang seperti itu, memejamkan mata, sambil terus terengah-engah begitu melepas cairannya tanpa sadar.

"Hen..tikkan! Brengsek!" reiatsu Aizen mulai sedikit melemah, itu memberi kesempatan untuknya agar dapat dapat bergerak. Jari-jari Aizen mulai membuat gerakan-gerakan di dalam diri Ulquiorra, membuat tubuh dibawahnya menggeliat liar. Kesakitan dan nikmat saat jari Aizen menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ulquiorra kembali mencapai puncaknya. Dan mengeluarkan cairannya di atas kasur dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hehe, aku tidak menyangka dibalik wajah datarmu, kau punya ekpresi yang semanis ini Ulquiorra," ucap Aizen sambil menyeringai. Ia menarik jari-jarinya keluar dari dalam tubuh Ulquiorra, untuk mempersiapkan miliknya yang besar masuk ke liang Ulquiorra.

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH ULQUIORRAAAAA!" akhirnya Grimmjow dapat melepaskan diri dari belenggu reiatsu Aizen, segera ia berlari dan menonjok ketuanya itu berkali-kali sampai Aizen jatuh tersungkur. Dengan mata berkilat-kilat, ia memukul Aizen, tanpa ia sadari jika pukulannya itu sama sekali tidak terasa sakit bagi Aizen. Puas memukul Aizen, Grimmjow lalu berbalik dan menyambar pakaian Espada yang dua tingkat diatasnya, mendekati Ulquiorra dan menyelimuti tubuh itu dengan bedcover lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style. Membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam kamar nomor 4, Grimmjow membaring tubuh kekasihnya itu, membelai rambutnya, dan menghapus peluh diwajah pucatnya.

"Aku..tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu, Ulquiorra..." tekatnya dalam hati.

**XxXxXxX**

**FIN**

**XxXxXxX**

**Yai, selesai sudah, review ya, karena Shi sudah bikin fanfic ini dengan susah payah. Arigatou minna...**


End file.
